


一见生魂

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 幻想症轻病娇sai本人/虎实轻熟肉食女/傲慢风霜抖s酷哥。受《小王子》《Samantha》影响。后者强推，十分翻译腔且傲慢与偏见。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	一见生魂

**Author's Note:**

> 幻想症轻病娇sai本人/虎实轻熟肉食女/傲慢风霜抖s酷哥。  
> 受《小王子》《Samantha》影响。后者强推，十分翻译腔且傲慢与偏见。

一见生魂  
可我驯服你，对你毫无好处。——《小王子》狐狸  
01  
佐井和樱交往了一个月。  
他们刚刚庆祝过他们的纪念日。佐井少有地兴致很高喝了蛮多。  
遇见樱之前，他是个寡言、温和、天赋极高、习惯于待在离大部队不远也不近处温和微笑的艺术生。旁人不与他攀谈，他绝对不会去主动搭讪认识新朋友。佐井的交际圈还原封不动地停留在刚开学新生潮时。  
整个格拉斯哥艺术大学的日裔留学生加起来也就40多人，就算在开学的日本人留学生聚会里粗粗见过面，勉强记得了几个前辈的脸，平时也极难见面。佐井和另一位大一新生至今没碰过面。  
人如玉树、不善言辞但也绝不至于是个孤僻的怪胎，这便是人们对于这位日裔留学生的印象。  
02  
遇见樱之后他整个人都宽松了下来。  
佐井对什么事都看得过于通透。他是个孤儿。六岁的时候有经历过年轻抚养员的短暂虐待，不过很快就被定期访谈的监督人员发现，从此就被移交给八重子妈妈照顾。  
佐井是个聪明敏感的，他是一个人独处更自在的类型。他很快就恢复过来，靠着书籍和八重子妈妈，逐渐熟悉着与人相处的技巧，尝试过后却又觉得实在没必要做个大人眼里的“不幸但自强开朗”的孩子。  
于是他便对交际这件事厌倦了。  
周围平庸的人们，他们的喜怒哀乐，只能让他觉得吵闹。他们镇日欢欣的哭泣不过也就是因为酒精、恋爱和棒球。  
因为什么事都看得通透，所以内心充满了嘲讽与怜悯。  
艺术生身份和过去经历的双重影响让他自傲又自怜。他被束缚在不好也绝不差的过去，缓慢地自愈。他像一只孤独的、寂寞的、自舔伤口的黑色猫咪。他的毛色让他隐没在漆黑里，只剩两只漫不经心的眼睛。  
可他所有的孤芳自赏和自闭桀骜，都融化在春野樱柔软成熟、举重若轻的抚摸和安慰里。咳，或许也可以说是胸怀里。昨个儿的纪念日里他得到了一个柔软馨香的胸枕。  
佐井能感觉到，春野樱温柔而无形的双手正在引导着他走向一个平和安乐的世界。他的内心没有明显的惧怕，没有澎湃的欢喜，只有一种空明的平和。他知道有什么东西正在支撑着你，但她雁过无痕式的领导又会让他恍惚间觉得“这是我自己做到的，我做到了”。算上暧昧期和交往，满打满算他们认识了才不过三个月。佐井却像是全身心投入了热水怀抱的茶叶一样，整个人舒展开来，每一根头发丝都在自然而然地透露着欢喜和宽和。  
或许这便是释家所说的“佛”。佛的本义是开悟者。他甚至膨胀到觉得自己隐隐约约地摸到了一点得道开悟的边。  
佐井见到樱本人的那一刻，他一下子制造出了一个自己的词：一见生魂。中国水墨画一般从来只有黑白两色的寡淡画纸上，色彩丰富的油漆桶们突然齐齐被打翻。那些热热闹闹的颜色就像大团大团翻飞的蝴蝶，一下子叫你知道什么叫做喧嚣的春天、顿悟到从未见过的喧嚣春天的动人之处。  
不至于一见钟情，但实在是犹如故人归。  
佐井还没见到樱的时候多次在内心讽刺过英国人这种日常里过于文艺过于感性的比喻手法，聚会上被熟人拉住聊天他往往会合群地喝着酒、笑眯眯地听人讲话，内心却在疯狂嘲讽。哦等等，好像夸张热情的美国人比英国人还要更喜欢夸张和比喻。去，管他呢。他算是懂了，至少陷入爱情之后，这样的文艺感性是完完全全发自内心、不受控制的。真诚到哪怕是庸俗刻薄的大众，也能宽容地对热恋中男女的种种傻气和热烈报以友善的、三分了然七分揶揄的微笑。  
春野樱人如其名。她在他陷在这种不健康的心理状态里过深前使他免于了冻死、溺毙在严苛的冬日湖泊，不动声色地领着他走向从未见过的春天。  
头号教徒傻乎乎地沉醉在昨日胸枕的余韵和每日膜拜伴侣的自我陶醉里，突然惊觉他本来可以把这些动人的情话在酒吧里全部说出来。嗨呀，怎么就是这么嘴笨呢。  
还是早点赶完报告坐公交车陪女朋友吃饭比较重要。感谢主，他们一个在格斯拉哥一个在格拉斯哥艺术。现阶段的感情又增进了一步，总算是能进入打趣女朋友宽额头的阶段了吧？  
天然一副坏心肠跟着交友书籍略有些学歪了的佐井对自己天然黑且毒舌这一点毫无自觉。他真心诚意地在手机日程表里输入了“给樱买一顶头围大的皮帽”。  
03  
玫瑰有很多朵，没什么不同。你对你的玫瑰投入的精力，才让她变成了对你来说独一无二、不同于其他玫瑰的玫瑰。——《小王子》狐狸  
春野樱的白色沙滩长裙飘荡在利物浦夏日的海风里。她皱着眉头看手机里的沙雕欢乐图，边吃巧克力冰沙边按了按头上的巴拿马草帽。  
佐井很快就扔完了垃圾，回来找她。  
他们早就商量好了要来利物浦玩耍。身为港口城市，利物浦的热闹对于从小住在近海地区的樱来说是个无法抗拒的假期首选项。  
她玩着手机，刚好抬头，便冲着他笑。佐井搂住樱光洁的肩头，他顺手摸了一把，确认了她有好好涂防晒就开始心猿意马胡思乱想：可惜樱没有酒窝，不然能被她甜晕。嗐，女朋友见到自己就冲你笑，没有哪个男人会不喜欢不心醉不默默尖叫“啊我死了”。  
并且很诚实地鸡儿梆硬。  
不然樱的闺蜜、惹火万人迷井野怎么说“世界上最硬的，除了钻石就是20岁男孩的鸡儿呢”。  
20代的男孩子本就满脑子黄色思想。更何况尝过了肉，谁不是心心念念。无意的笑，刚睡醒的眼神，颈后散发出的香味。只要见到了那个人，一举一动都能唤起他们过度敏感活跃的性神经。  
他感觉到了性器变得梆硬并在抬头。佐井知道，只要解开白色长裙的系带，裙子就会坠成一团，露出充满力量感的少女胴体。它所包裹的躯体轻盈堪比叶上露水，柔软可如天上弦月。春野樱能被折成很多姿势，她热爱拥吻，情难自禁的关头那双手总会难耐地伸上来抓紧他的衬衣，把它拧到皱巴巴，从她拧着的那块为起点，衬衫终究会被她的力气给撕裂，于是他的身上便会无可避免地留下微肿的指甲划痕。巅峰之际她的喘息会被他有力的顶弄给撞碎，事后她的丰盈会温柔地贴进他的胸膛。  
樱，你是我的思念之人，是我的归宿。  
佐井庆幸了下他穿的沙滩裤够宽够阔，悄悄地扯下塞进裤腰的上衣遮掩。  
我家的小饼干真是和夏天里的冰西瓜一样令人沁人心脾。他现在能自然地不吝赞美地立刻把想法给说出来了，当然他也有几分做贼心虚所以用赞美来掩饰的心思：“小馅饼，你看上去真是又甜又辣。哦，夏天的冰西瓜都比不过你。”  
“哦谢谢，这太贴心了。不过你的比喻还是一如既往得烂。”春野樱收起手机，伸手去揽他的腰，佐井下意识闪避了一下。樱满足地摩挲着男友的腹肌，手借着宽松的T恤隐晦地向下并抛给他一个狡黠的wink：“我保证这家店绝对好吃。我们有一整个星期可以尽情挥霍，甜心。”  
佐井脸微红。交往一个季度后他已经差不多习惯了樱的主动揽腰和各种昵称。樱比他大一级，是个大二医学生，初中来的英国所以已经相当本地化，各种昵称、party妆、小裙子、亲昵接触，信手拈来。而惯来保守腼腆的日本仔佐井显然还在适应当地习俗。  
那头的樱已经发现了他的不对劲，嘲笑：“哈！我说你怎么刚才挣扎了一下，原来是这样啊～”大街上不便堂而皇之，她了然地拍了拍他的腹股沟开始讲段子，“小花生要每日执勤敬礼才能精神抖擞嘛。‘执勤’中的英国卫兵小哥，来微笑合照不？”全世界的游客人民有志一共地热衷于逗笑执勤中的冷淡卫兵。  
“你也不赖。”佐井从这小小的失利和害羞中反应过来，轻咬她的耳骨，伸了一下舌头，“骑乘位的女王陛下可是够辣够劲。完完全全的女上位，女方可得身体素质够硬。说，你锻炼是不是为了吃到更香的花生？”  
樱毫不留情地伸拍手打他，“好呀，我要给你点颜色看看了！你这混球读书就是为了打趣我气我，黄腔还敢开到我身上来了……”  
他赶紧夹住她躁动的拳头，开玩笑，他可不想在街上被看似纤细实则是大力芭比的樱给认认真真捶一顿。  
“sa酱？”红发张扬的墨镜酷哥这么唤春野樱，他那并不惊讶的平静声音叫停了这对小情侣的打情骂俏。  
佐井的神经在意识到眼前这位的发色是多么与众不同后一下子就绷紧了——不是白种人惯有的天生姜红色，而是燃烧的火烧红。多么符合他用美男相亲团打开了樱闺蜜井野的嘴巴之后，井野对他描述的樱的前任的样子啊。  
蝎根本不理这位疑似是妹妹现任的黑发男人，他自以为很隐蔽地侧身挡住了樱的样子真是可笑。  
蝎摘下墨镜，无袖背心展示出的手臂肌肉线条流畅，琥珀色的下垂眼美貌惊人。酷哥再次向樱挑了挑眉，“妹妹，谈谈？”  
蝎满意地看到了黑发男人没能维持住笑面虎的面具，裂掉的面具下表情变化足够丰富：错愕、不敢置信、委屈气愤、快来哄我。  
樱像是对蝎的出现早有预料，她的语气很有几分时光匆匆的感慨，“我来这里也是想顺便等你。现在的我是知道了，有些过去，总得理一理。亲爱的，我得失陪一会儿。”  
“樱？！”佐井没忍住，半恼半怨地抓住了爱人的手腕。  
蝎漂亮傲慢的眼睛终于施舍了点目光给佐井：“嘿，蠢货，松手。看来你还没习惯欧美作风，你已经越过个人隐私这条线了，换作本地妞，你现在已经死了。这里还有第二件你不知道的事：你是有多蠢才把樱最好的朋友介绍给了我最好的朋友？”蝎看着正努力回想的佐井，一阵冷笑，“嘿，迪达拉可是叫我一声‘大哥’的人。那家伙就是个艺术疯子，他还是你到现在都没见过面的同届校友，你们两个是gsa今年唯二的日裔留学生。在我搞歌剧之前，我是建筑学院的毕业生。”  
他再次打量了佐井一遍，带着明显的“你不行”的意味摇头：“算了，sa酱。既然你的小狗狗不乐意，那我们就明天见好了。kokoro见，你也该尝尝不用亲自动手的故国风味。”他转向佐井，“我都明说了我们在哪里见面，不要告诉我连想办法偷听都做不到，小狗狗。”  
04  
“你知道我巡演到了利物浦所以才来这里的吧？”  
春野樱点头，“是，有一部分原因是这个。但我一直很喜欢沿海城市，我也想和佐井来玩玩。我们交往三个月了，哥哥。”  
赤砂蝎嗤笑一声，傲慢地点点下巴，“看起来不是攻击性强的那种，但人也挺木，打磨打磨还是可以供你打发时光的。”他冰冷清透的目光直直地和樱的对上，“不要告诉我你不知道他也是有过去的人。嗯——轻微心理病态？”  
“正是因为这样，他需要我，我也需要他。”春野樱垂下视线。杯口的柠檬片滴下汁液，缓慢地沿着杯壁滴下，再悄无声息地融入冰块浮动的水里。她重新抬起的绿眼睛波光粼粼，竟是含了水汽，“哥哥，我们这样的，都晓得自己是什么人。疯子才能管住疯子。”  
蝎自然是晓得妹妹是想到了什么了的。他平直、没有感情起伏的声线柔和了一些，“流什么泪。我从来不后悔挡在你面前的那些日子。我也晓得我是什么样的人。十岁之后，被兆和芽吹收养我过得很快乐。如果从没到过春野家，父母死了我和千代奶奶就这么两个人生活，赤砂蝎绝不会有春野家的蝎那么快乐。”  
他在电闪雷鸣大雨滂沱之中毅然决然地以身做伞护住了幼妹。可惜任是电光骇骇惊雷阵阵，也没能喊醒沉醉在病态关系的沼泽里自虐、半痛苦半快乐的春野正统春野樱。他必须得成长的速度，已经超过了正常少年的极限，其中的荒谬惨绝，简直是骨骼撕裂血肉、哺乳动物强行学昆虫蜕皮的程度。于是他不可避免地向着加害者的方向同化。  
他撑着一口气，硬是掌住了命运洪流里兄妹二人小船的平衡。他从没有后悔过为了樱，也为了自己，落下伤病和心理阴影。可他到底没法不去怨怼曾经她的过于天真。  
我沉浸在更黑更粘稠的痛苦里，而你还在毫无自觉地自怨自艾。这简直就等同于无意间的背叛。你抛下了我。  
我们是同一棵树上距离最远的两枝树冠。我们亲密无间，吵架会互骂白痴傻逼，和好后又会忘记。我们一样从兆和芽吹身上得到了快乐童年，也因为父母的死亡变成了在同一个国家也不轻易见面的关系。  
我知道这个世界上还有一个你，你我的命运息息相关。我也知道万一我有什么麻烦事，你肯定会恰到好处地现身，强势为我斩开乱麻。可我们到底是王不见王，不能轻易相见。  
我们投射在彼此身上的爱恨怨，胜过世间诸般凡人。我们是彼此情绪的最佳容器，不甘的、怨愤的、狂喜的、暴躁的，只管扔进我这只垃圾桶便是。  
我无法不爱你，也无法不恨你。  
……  
客人里突然涌进了一批组团的亚洲游客。骤然的喧闹让并排坐在春野兄妹后桌的佐井和井野再也听不见两人的对话。  
井野耸耸肩，扔下手里打发时间的蔬菜薯片。对面的迪达拉讨好地拆开湿巾给女朋友擦手。  
“我就说了他们早就不能在一起了。我还以为我只是陪你来走个过场，意思意思下蝎哥的偷听考验呢，没想到你是把蝎哥当成情敌防的。安啦，他们俩有是有过，但又不是那回事。正儿八经来算，你是樱的初恋，放宽心。樱是英国妞的话你早就是干涉过多被分手了。”  
佐井微嗤，丑女，你懂什么。似是而非且再也不能在一起的关系，才是最需要防范的好不好。  
五彩的蝴蝶在他的胃里涌动着，不安的佐井竟生出一种微妙的应验感：看吧，这样能圆滑处理亲密关系令人如沐春风的引导者，果然和别人有过很深的羁绊。行走的梦、砸在头上彩票，到底是让他等来了跌下神坛沾上凡尘的那一刻。  
啊怎么办，好嫉妒啊。  
那么我和他，到底是哪个更重要一些呢？  
他绞着手，陶醉地幻想出了几十种狗血局面。计算停止于最简单粗暴伤人一千自损八百的招数上。  
啊哈！我果然是个不配得到感情的坏小孩。  
我最擅长的，还是用不幸，去驱赶滴滴答答从指缝漏掉、即将全灭的幸福呐。  
05  
所谓深渊，下去，也是前程万里。——木心《素履之往》  
有名无姓的佐井是个天才，某种程度上也是天菜。  
他的绝妙主意是接了谈完话的春野樱回家，再问她要不要做。  
樱和蝎哥谈完话一定情绪低落→A 如果她愿意那就是我比较重要→猛做，B 如果不愿意→珍惜最后一次机会及时行乐→哭着打完分手炮。  
英格兰人民迪达拉点了个赞并表示从未见过如此之傻逼，热衷爆炸的艺术家隐隐约约嗅到了火药的气息。迪达拉和蝎咕哝了几句。蝎第二次正眼看佐井，一双利眼上下扫视。他皱眉训斥，“别把你黏黏糊糊讨可怜的过家家带到樱这里来。人格不完整就去矫正，不会回应感情就别祸害别人。谈恋爱不是找垃圾桶。要么接受樱的观念，要么接受不了好聚好散。你没表面上那么可怜，樱也没看起来那么温和。”  
蝎站在台阶上看佐井给樱拉开车门，海风阵阵里他补充了意味深长的一句，“我和樱都不是什么好人，假笑君。”  
“那大哥我就和井野去玩啦。”迪达拉笑嘻嘻地勾上蝎的肩膀。穿着增高鞋的蝎踉跄了下，迪达拉眼尖，一下看到了他西装裤里露出的一小截疤痕交错的精瘦小腿。  
蝎皱了下眉又很快恢复，没说什么。第一次发觉蝎有旧伤的迪达拉吓到了，老老实实闭嘴，拉着从不多嘴的井野赶紧开溜。  
“旦那腿上居然受过伤的么？”迪达拉拍胸，“吓死我了我以为会被捶。”  
井野淡淡地扫他一眼，“那是事故留下来的，局势限制，蝎哥得不到好的治疗，耽误了。早就跟你说别惹蝎哥，你这人真是贱兮兮的。”  
她十分感慨，“这对兄妹都是能忍的倔人。一个一只脚正常鞋子，一只脚增高鞋。一个哭得要死，撕了志愿发誓要亲手给蝎哥做手术。一晃这么多年啦。这两个人哦，对人好还不敢说，见面了说不破。兄妹不像兄妹，恋人不像恋人。床是上过，爱没说过。”井野笑眯眯地添了一句，“你的前辈大哥是个S哦，虽然也是那个时候的迫于局势。”  
迪达拉惊讶了一秒之后就露出了果然如此的表情。蝎的S气质实在是太强了。  
此刻的樱正被粘人佐井猴在背上。她在洗手，身为医学生她很注意防护。佐井爱娇地趴在她的肩上叽叽咕咕说着“你和你哥哥关系那么好，我不开心嘛不开心”，这样的控诉说到一半，本人又被樱的手臂给吸走了心神。  
樱感觉得到佐井的触碰开始带着暗示，赶紧转身拍掉他的手，“别闹！”一声呵斥之后她语气软了点，“他不是我的亲生哥哥，10岁的时候，因为党争他没了父母，他奶奶把他寄养在我们这里而已。”  
佐井依旧猴在她身上，“我知道的。井野告诉我了。”  
“那你还瞎嫉妒！”她拍了他一把，嗔道。  
佐井不去回答这个问题，他眸色沉沉很是认真地捧住樱的脸，“所以说，樱现在想和我做吗？”  
“？你怎么了？”樱被这毫无逻辑的话题跳跃给吓到了。  
佐井的手开始隔着裙子抚摸她背后的胸衣，“我在问樱，做吗？”  
哦她开始生气了，他这么告诉自己。  
她会生气的吧，然后就会是怒吼和争吵，接着便会是眼泪和不敢置信，最后便会是果然如此的离开。  
佐井开始陈述自己古怪又不合时宜的表白：“啊好喜欢你啊樱，想时刻和你说笑，待在你身边。喜欢得……想把你一口吞掉，或者让你吞掉我。这样你我便能永不分离。”  
她碧色的杏眼里的“what the hell”变成了“你有病吧”。  
他倒是没想到“做吗”没得到肯定也没得到否定，不管，做了再说。  
佐井显然吃打不吃记地忘了，体力上樱占绝对优势。  
春野樱带着笃定的眼神，任由他拆开裙子的腰带，细腻的自带柔光的肌肤一寸寸露出。她坦坦荡荡甚至是百无聊赖地双手环胸，不耐烦地盯着佐井。  
长时间的平静终于让佐井后知后觉起来。这不正常，这也太容易了。  
很好，这个傻逼终于感觉到不对劲了。春野樱暴躁地点头，紧了紧拳头。  
她一下踹向他的下盘让这个微病娇的假老虎摔了个屁股蹲，接着就开始扑打，“啊？你是不是觉得老娘手把手教你处理亲密关系你就觉得老娘是个老妈子了？你干什么任性的事我都会包容你？你值吗你，以为我真不敢暴打你？老娘也跌下深渊了老娘可没像你一样无病呻吟。装什么狗屁病娇，还吃下去？嗯？你想把我吃下去？你想强上？小鸡仔儿你今天不道歉我就把你送进急诊你信不信？哦对了诊所要预约的哦，别撑不到排到号就挂了哦？”  
他极力用手臂护住脑袋，他是真的被逼急了，却也不忘初心，倔强地断断续续，“樱想……做吗？”  
樱被气笑了，从他的两只手臂里扒拉出他的脸，一手捏成金鱼嘴，“做啊，当然做。做完就分手。”  
她一把把他整个人从地上拎起来拽进浴室，用私处洗液冲洗两人的性器。  
佐井被樱的手动冲洗给弄得半硬不软，晕乎乎地被按上床，一点危机意识都没有，强上行动被压制也没能发现樱力量远超男人。发情翘屁嫩男的脑子里全是“今天的樱也很迷人”。  
直到他脸上被贴上一处湿漉漉水嫩嫩的艳红软肉。  
“我说过了吧？做完就分手。你想得美，做什么做，给爷舔。”她满意地看着自己胯下佐井湿漉漉的眼，古怪地笑，“说不定这样你就能达成我吃掉你的愿望喽？”  
佐井面色潮红，一点都不觉得有被羞辱到。他的樱说了“不做”“做完才分手”呢，樱不愿意分手。此刻贴在他脸上的销魂窟是樱身上最娇嫩最敏感最容易得到快乐的地方，吃下樱的体液就是某种程度上的“把你吃掉”。这是奖赏，是恩赐。  
我的樱还还爱着我呢。他小心地控制起呼吸来，以防妨碍到樱从他的唇舌之中得到快乐。他咽下去的仿佛不是爱液而是烈性春药，连昂扬的性器都兴奋到哭泣。  
有踩在地毯上和钥匙轻碰的声音。  
因为伤病他两只脚的用力程度完全不一样，正常樱是能听出来的。从门口到卧室的路上，飘扬的男女喘息声已经让蝎知道了正在发生什么。  
可他都加重脚步声了，为什么到现在都不转头看他呢？那黏糊小子的技术和心智有他强吗？假笑君的舌头比我的18厘米还舒服吗？一整个晚上都心情超好的酷哥蝎，内心有着和外貌性格不相符的隐秘小小幽怨。  
kokoro餐厅里得到樱赠与的钥匙的那一刻，他就知道她发出了求和消息和邀请。他能与她再次结合。  
蝎能见到妹妹光裸紧实的美背。他最喜欢的就是樱的背了。背对女上和后入的时候，背部，加上因为颠动而上下起伏左右摇晃的头发，那样的美妙景致能让人兽欲澎湃。  
他俯下身子，先打掉佐井正色情揉捏妹妹臀瓣的手，带茧的手揽住幼妹的肩，亲昵地耳语，“樱，哥哥如约来了。看吧，我们都不是什么好人，不是好人就要有不是好人的觉悟。你不是S不是M可也不是正常人。这是人性，深渊是逃不掉的。可深渊底下也有坦途。”蝎好心情到甚至破天荒目光很温柔地扫过突然挣扎起来想赶走自己的佐井，慢条斯理地把樱的臀部往下压了一把堵住佐井的馋嘴，脱下领带扔在佐井眼睛上，以示对他的轻视。  
蝎笑吟吟地碰了一把樱柔软的鸽乳满足了一把，他除去衣物。他和樱有一种惊人相似的裸体也坦坦荡荡的气质。  
蝎十足放松地实打实坐在佐井的胸口从背后环住樱。他硬了可他一点也不急，他在啜吻双唇的间隙里问出了问题，“那么樱，你是选我呢，还是他，还是，两个都要？我们这是threesome呢还是ntr现场？”他湿热的耳语和吐息像极了引诱夏娃的毒蛇，诱惑、色气、让人下体一湿忍不住夹紧双腿，“3p是三明治呢，还是埃菲尔铁塔？”  
06  
谁是你的玫瑰，谁又是你的狐狸。  
又或许，你根本就不是小王子，自然谁都拥有不了。  
混沌深渊之下，亦有无限坦途。

——The end——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.佐井叫井野“丑女”，而不是樱，是原著佐井的真心话。佐井喜欢正话反说，这才是原著佐井的反应。佐井跟樱待久了，说啥都是真心话。  
> 2.井迪蝎樱，发型发色相性max，哥们×闺蜜。  
> 3.蝎的threesome、ntr是隐晦高明版“你要不要和我重归于好”。他同样怕抓不住樱。threesome第三者此生都不会和这对情侣见面，ntr则是横刀夺爱踢掉原配抢回主动权。


End file.
